I'm Still Holding On
by the-escape-plan
Summary: SHORT MULTICHAPTER: Nick and Miley, four years after the break up.  Miley's done a 180 on the Disney princess image, Nick's career is skyrocketing.  When they cross paths all these years later, with a wedding in the works... Will the sparks fly once more
1. The Realisation

_Author's Note: _This is going to be a five part short story. So I'm going to smash it out in 5 chapters, and hopefully you guys like it. If you do, please review :) And if you love it, I might make it longer... :) Thanks!

* * *

**December 2007 (Four years earlier)**

"I'm sorry Nick," Miley whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Nick stood there; his shoulders slumped, staring at Miley disbelievingly.

"I don't understand," he said, shaking his head.

"It's not like this doesn't hurt me too. I don't want to do this, but I have to."

"If you don't want to, why are you doing it? Why are you throwing everything away? I love you, Miley. When did that stop being enough?"

Miley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she looked into his eyes one more time, she might not be able to go through with this.

"I don't know who I am without you," Miley said quietly, her voice wavering. "All I know is that I should."

"Miley, do you love me?" Nick demanded, not giving up.

Miley's hands her shaking when she finally opened her eyes, but she refused to look at Nick. Instead, she bit her lip and gazed vacantly over his shoulder.

"I'm 16. What do I know about love?"

Nick's face crumpled, Miley's words slicing through his chest and piercing his heart. He let go of Miley's hands and took a step back, his eyes filling with tears ready to overflow.

Miley knew she shouldn't have lied. She wanted grab him and force him to recognise her dishonesty. She wanted to feel his arms around her again, and have him play with her hair while they sat under the stars. While she believed that she loved him, and that she would never stop, she had to let him go. He brought out the best in her when it wasn't the best for him. If Nick knew that Miley was doing this, he wouldn't let her, so she had to make him hate her in order to free him. Miley's heart was breaking with every word.

Nick cast one last glance at Miley, silently begging her to ask him to stay. When she didn't, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving his heart behind with her.

"It might look like I'm letting go, but inside I'm still holding on," sighed Miley, moving forward to shut her bedroom door, before slumping against it sobbing.

* * *

**August 2011 (Present)**

Miley yawned, struggling to pay attention as her publicist read aloud the latest article doing the rounds. She'd recently featured on the cover of Teen Vogue, and they'd begged to do an 'uncovering the truth' piece on her. She was getting tired of the trash that had been spread around in the last few years, so she agreed. What Miley hadn't expected, was them to bring up all of those rumours and ask for a comment on every single one.

"When asked about Nick, Miley backed up what was initially published in another magazine at the time. That she had indeed felt the need to 'rebel against everything Nick wanted me to be'. But then she realised that was also an act, and went in another direction again," she tittered, glaring at Miley.

Miley cringed, and knew she should have just refused to answer that question. They had brought up the Myspace photos, her previous relationship with Justin, the Youtube videos with Mandy, the official change of her name, her on and off again status with Liam, her 180 flip on everything Disney and her string of questionable acting roles. There was nothing they didn't pry about, and Miley now felt she made the mistake of allowing it.

"It's going to take a lot for me to squash the media uproar about this interview," she threatened, still looking daggers at Miley. "What were you thinking?"

Miley shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't be bothered fighting, she'd grown tired of trying to justify herself to everyone. Lately, she felt like her life was so far from where she had imagined it would be. Like somewhere along the line, the ground beneath her had fallen away and she'd never stopped running. If she really thought about it, she could pinpoint when that happened. But Miley had never told anyone, because she couldn't even admit it to herself. Every time she saw him, every time his name was mentioned in front of her, her insides twisted with pain and her heart ached. Yet on the outside, she kept the flawless mask which served to hide her emotions. She had become that practised in lying smoothly, in keeping her mask from faltering, that she'd even fooled her boyfriend and best friends, and the world. Inside she was screaming, desperately waiting for someone to call her bluff and figure out that the last 4 years were nothing but a lie. She had deceived everyone into thinking that this was who she was, who she wanted to be. Her looks had changed, her music had changed, even the way she conducted herself. She wanted desperately to go back to the old Miley, the real Miley, the one she was when she was with him, but she couldn't without hurting herself. Because she knew, she could never be _that_ Miley, not without him.

"… Are you even listening to me?"

Miley's head snapped up as she realised that her publicist was standing before her, hand on hip, expecting some sort of answer.

Frustrated with everything, Miley jumped to her feet and without so much as a goodbye, stormed out of the beach front house.

* * *

Miley walked quickly along the pavement, suddenly aware that she didn't grab her back. She had no phone, no money, no bodyguards, no one knew where she was, and she didn't care. The last of the summer's heat beat down on her back, and she craned her neck upwards to bask in the rays. She heard a car horn, and turned to see none other than Joe grinning at her. He had his trademark Wayfarers on, the top down on his black convertible, looking pleased to see Miley. Miley's faced softened when she saw him.

"Well, if it isn't my long lost little sister!" he cried, gesturing for her to get into the car.

Miley pulled the handle up and slid into the leather passenger seat, and Joe slammed his foot onto the accelerator and took off. Miley laughed, and Joe joined her, her heartbeat speeding up as the tinkling sound of Joe's amusement reminded her of his brother.

"What are you doing wandering around Malibu by yourself?" he asked, concerned.

Miley glanced sideways at Joe, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Teen Choice Awards?" she countered.

Joe smiled, nodding his head.

"I'll get there; boys don't take as long as girls to get ready. Plus Demi won't be there, so I'm trying to convince her and my publicist to let me bail too."

"She won't?" Miley repeated, surprised.

Joe's eyes grew wide, worried he'd just given away too much.

"It's been too long, Miles," Joe deflected. "Have you spoken to Noah recently?"

"Yeah, yesterday after I landed from Europe. We were meant to catch up the day after tomorrow, but she was being all shady and said she couldn't, but didn't tell me why."

The muscle in Joe's jaw flexed as he forced a smile.

"She probably just wants to hang out with Frankie," Joe lied, clearly hiding something.

Miley nodded, her eyes narrowing. Joe had a valid explanation; of course her baby sister would want to hang out with her boyfriend. But why would Demi not being going with hers to the awards tonight?

"How was Europe, by the way? I thought you and Ash wrapped filming ages ago."

"We did," confirmed Miley. "I stayed behind. I had some… stuff to figure out."

It was Joe's turn to glace sideways at Miley, studying her face.

"You seem different," he stated, swerving through traffic.

"I've heard that before," Miley said bitterly.

"No, as in. Different to how you were when you were different from before," he tried to explain, before screwing up his face and realising that he'd confused himself.

"Oh, yeah. I get it," Miley giggled.

"You do?"

"Nope. You make no sense, Joey."

"You seem, sad. But still, like you're in a better place than you have been for a while," Joe tried again.

Miley remained silent, cursing herself internally for Joe's ability to read her so easily. She should have known that he would have her all figured out in a heart beat. He always was able to do that. That's why she had stayed away from the brothers for the last four years, as much as it hurt to be near Nick, she wished she could see them because she had missed Joe and Kevin too. It was easier just to cut them from her life all together.

"I read today that Danielle is pregnant, that's so great! Please congratulate them for me," Miley cooed, changing the subject.

"Yeah!" agreed Joe, excitedly. "Kevin's over the moon. You should see him. Anytime he thinks no one is looking, he's staring at Dani's stomach like he expects the baby to just burst out at any moment."

Miley laughed, easily able to imagine that scenario. Joe pulled the car up in front of a suit store, turned off the engine and threw the keys to the valet.

"Well Miles, I don't know where you were headed, but this is me. I can give you a ride home later if you want?"

Miley stepped out of the car and examined the front of the store.

"Why are you getting a suit?"

"Um," he faltered, scrambling for an excuse. "Oh, for tonight of course."

"Since when do you wear suits to the TCA's?" Miley scoffed.

"Since I like to do what people least expect," returned Joe, amused.

Miley nodded, turning to start walking away, when she felt Joe grab her hand.

"Miles?" he said softly, spinning her to face him. "I've missed you. _This_ you."

"What do you mean?"

"The stuff splashed all over the tabloids? That Miley doesn't fool me. I know you, Miles. And I miss you. We all do," Joe told her, collecting her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

And there it was. Miley hadn't had a proper conversation with Joe in four years, and yet he was the only one who had seen through it all in the space of 15 minutes. Breathing in deeply to calm herself and ward of the threatening tears, she returned his embrace.

"See you tonight?" she asked, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Front and centre when you take that stage," he proclaimed, giving her a final grin before slipping into the shop.

* * *

Miley wiped her eyes, making sure her mask wasn't threatened, when she was blindsided by the paparazzi. Two or three cameras were shoved in her face, and Miley yelped as she took a step back. They started shouting at her, asking her for comments and photos, and Miley became overwhelmed. Looking around for an escape, she saw the sleek glass doors Joe had just slipped through. Making a run for it, she flung one open and snuck inside. The moment the door shut, the paparazzi were locked out, and the two ways mirrors prevented them from trying to snap any more shots.

Miley ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself. She looked around for Joe, quietly nodding to the sales assistant and putting her hand up to stop them from approaching her. Spotting the mop of dark hair, she headed in his direction. She stopped in her tracks when an unmistakably familiar voice call out to Joe.

"I don't see why there needs to be so many fittings. And why Kevin doesn't have to!" Nick whined, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Kevin came in yesterday to do it. You know he was doing an interview on Ellen today with Dani."

"I still can't believe this actually might work. The announcement of Kev Jr, the awards; the decoy plan might work."

"It has to," confirmed Joe. "If you don't want any paparazzi at the wedding. Don't forget your solo tour announcement. That's given the media enough to handle, I don't think they'll suspect there's about to be a covert wedding staged tomorrow."

Miley's breath hitched in her throat, and she ducked behind a clothing rack. _A wedding?_ Miley's heart fell. _It has to be Nick's, otherwise Joe would have said something if he was marrying Demi. Why would Noah lie about where she was?_

"How come you were late?" Nick asked, watching as the seamstress fiddled with the hem of his pants.

"I, um. Gave, um, a friend… a lift?" stammered Joe, averting his eyes from Nick's stare.

"What friend?"

Joe mumbled something and walked back into the change room.

"Was I meant to understand what you just said?" Nick laughed.

"Hey, is Selena staying at yours tonight?" shouted Joe, ignoring Nick's previous question.

"Who did you give a ride to, Joseph?"

"Miley," Joe admitted, smiling sheepishly at Nick.

Nick's eyes bugged out of his head, and his mouth fell open.

"Why would you do that?" asked Nick, incredulously.

"Because she's my friend."

"She hasn't been a friend to any of us for a long time," Nick shook his head, a sad look on his face.

"She still cares about us. About you, Nick. I can tell. All the stuff that's happened since you guys broke up… you know none of that is her. All the things she's said, things she's done. That's not our Miley. Not _your_ Miley."

"She's not _my_ Miley. Not anymore. Can we just drop this?" hissed Nick, turning his back on his brother.

The seamstress stood up, smiling at Nick.

"Miley is the bride?" she asked in a foreign accent.

"No," Nick shouted vehemently, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, she's not."

"Dude, calm down. I didn't mean to make you angry," Joe apologised.

"Can we just get this over with? I want to go home to Selena and see her one last time until tomorrow."

"So she's not staying over?"

"Bride must not see groom until she come down aisle!" cried the seamstress.

Both boys started laughing at the woman who looked at them confused, while Miley started crying. She flew back out of the doors, not caring if they paparazzi were waiting for her. It was too late, she'd lost Nick. _I'm 16_, Miley's voice echoed in her head. _What do I know about love? _The tears tumbled down mercilessly, as Miley realised she was right. What did she know about love, if she walked away from it four years ago?


	2. The Confession

Miley sighed as she gazed at her reflection. Fingering the ends of her hair, she remembered a time when she had extensions that were long and curly. Now, her hair was lighter and shorter, and she watched as the stylist finished combing the front across and held it in place with hair spray.

"Miley!" Mandy shouted, running into the room with a garment bag. "I have your new dress for the performance."

"Thanks," she grumbled to her long time best friend.

"No worries, it's just like you to demand a new wardrobe last minute," Mandy laughed.

"I wish I wasn't going…" Miley muttered, standing up and taking the garment bag from Mandy.

"What's gotten into you, Mi?" Mandy asked in a worried voice. "You disappear in Europe for a few months, then you come back and it's like you don't care about anything that used to mean the world to you."

"I still care about one thing, and he'll always means the world to me," whispered Miley, so quietly that Mandy didn't hear.

"Seriously, girl. You're kind of scaring me. I feel like you're about to break or something."

"I'm fine, Mandy. Just jet lagged," she shrugged, her face morphing into the ever present mask of deceit.

"If you say so," said Mandy uncertainly. "Want help getting into your first frock? I love the red!"

Miley nodded, dragging her feet to where the dress hung on the back of the door. The short red number seemed to hang like a lynch, some kind of beacon warning Miley. If she wore this dress, she was going tonight. If she went tonight, she was likely to see Joe. If she saw Joe, Nick wouldn't be far behind. If she came face to face with Nick, she was sure she'd go right over the edge she was dangerously balancing on.

"So now you're back in the country, are you going to get back with Liam?" Mandy inquired, grinning.

Miley pulled the dress down and shimmied into it. It hugged her hips and stopped mid thigh, coming up into a sweetheart strapless shape. Miley had to admit that it looked good, especially with her lighter hair and European tan. Her eyes popped from the dark make up, but they lacked the sparkle they once had.

Miley turned to Mandy, and plastered her best fake smile across her face.

"Hopefully," Miley lied. "I might see him tonight, but we already organised to catch up for breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh!" Mandy cried gleefully, clapping her hands together.

"Well I think I'm ready," declared Miley, taking in a deep breath. "I'll text you later?"

"I'll be glued to the screen. You're still performing 'Can't Be Tamed' aren't you?"

"Yeah, since I haven't released another album since I was in Europe, it seems like the best way to go," Miley said casually.

* * *

The truth was, the last few months that she'd spent by herself travelling through England, Spain, France, Italy, Scotland, Austria and the other countless countries; she'd spent more time writing songs than she had in a long time. They weren't the catchy pop tunes with auto tune and electronic sounds that had become expected of Miley in recent times. They were closer to her Tennessee roots, and Miley had finished one this afternoon finally. She'd gotten a taxi from Malibu, and was thankful for once for her fame and notoriety. The taxi driver had only politely asked for an autograph for his daughter in return for the ride.

Miley had flown through the gate of the rental house, crashing up the stairs to her room. She didn't even bother to see if anyone was still there, the lack of yelling was enough to tell her that her publicist must have left. She threw herself on her bed, and cried until her chest hurt from all the heaving and her eyes felt dry and gritty. She forced herself into the shower, praying that the beads of hot water cascading down her body would ease the pain.

There was still a few hours before there would be a flurry of people buzzing around Miley, getting her prepped and pampered for the awards. Making use of this time, Miley poured her heart out into her music, strumming on her guitar and scribbling lyrics in her notebook. She had just finished the last verse when her phone vibrated, flashing with a call coming through. Seriously considering throwing the phone off the balcony into the water below, Miley checked the caller ID. The name 'Jamie A' flashed across the tiny screen, and Miley groaned. Her faithful guitarist chirped a happy greeting through her phone when she answered.

"Welcome back! Just checking on you, seeing as you wanted us to do a sound check without you. I thought I'd leave the phone next to the stage and you can kind of hear what's going on and make sure you're happy with it."

Miley mumbled a confirmation, and heard Jamie fumbling with his phone. After 10 minutes of noise, she heard him pick it back up.

"Sounds great," Miley said monotonously.

"That was definitely lacking enthusiasm. What was wrong with it?"

Miley wanted to scream 'everything' at him, but she bit her tongue, keeping up her façade. Peering down at the tear stained lyrics, Miley took a deep breath.

"Jamie, are you busy now?"

"Well the rehearsal is pretty much over, so I guess not. Why?"

"I'll text you my address. Can you come over asap?"

"Yeah, but what's so urgent? Miley, what's going-"

"Just come over, please!" Miley interrupted, hanging up the phone.

Pacing her hallway, ignoring the 7th missed call from her management team, Miley impatiently waited for Jamie to arrive. Internally debating whether or not she should trust her band mate, Miley didn't reach a decision before the door bell rang.

"Jamie," she acknowledged, grabbing the front of his shirt and hauling him through the door.

"Miley, what the hell?"

Miley squinted her eyes shut and thrust her notebook at him. She kept her eyes shut but felt him take it carefully from her hands. He didn't say anything, so Miley just assumed he was reading them. She slowly opened one eye, peeking at his reaction.

"Wow, Miley. This is so different to everything you've written lately."

"Does that mean you like it?"

"Who's it about?"

"No one," Miley answered too quickly, earning a disbelieving look from Jamie. "It's just something I wrote while I was away and I was wondering if you could help me polish it up."

"Sure, but why did I need to come over right now?"

Miley bit her lip and became suddenly very interested in her feet.

"Miley?" Jamie prompted.

"Coz I kind of wanted to play it tonight," Miley blurted out quickly, making the sentence seem like it was just one long word.

"Tonight?" was all Jamie caught, his jaw dropping open.

"Maybe?" Miley said doubtfully, trying to gauge Jamie's response.

"I haven't seen you this passionate about a song like this in a while," Jamie mused, looking back down at the page. "I'll do it."

It was then that Miley felt pangs of doubt rip through her stomach.

* * *

Miley fiddled with the curtain, watching Justin Bieber introduce her to the stage. Jamie was behind her, talking animatedly with her band, making sure they were ready to play the new song. She hadn't told anyone else about the change of plans, unsure of whether the organisers would approve. She knew she'd most likely get in trouble afterwards, but right now she didn't care.

Miley had made the decision. It was now or never. She wasn't sure what she expected to happen after the performance, but it couldn't get any worse. Now was the turning point. She was sick and tired of pretending she was alright, that she was happy. She was fed up with lying to everyone, including herself. She had looked at her costume that had been picked out weeks earlier, and had rung a contact to deliver the dress she was wearing. The one Mandy had brought up to the room earlier. Miley had traded her leather hotpants and ripped singlet for a tight but appropriate black dress, with thick straps and very low back. She swapped her thigh high boots for shiny nude pumps. She'd looked in the mirror, and for the first time, saw her real self smiling back. Shining through the mask was the real Miley, and real hope for the future.

She wasn't doing this for him. While he might have been the catalyst for the transformation... both times… Miley was trying to get back to a place where she actually liked the person she was. This was the start. It was the beginning of a new chapter, her chance to take back her life and make it what she wanted. It hurt to know it took losing Nick to push this necessary change, but Miley was that stubborn that now she had her mind set on it, it didn't matter how frightened she was- she was going to do it.

"… So let's make her welcome, back from Europe to sing for us tonight- Miley!"

A loud roar erupted from the crowd as Miley stepped into the spotlight. It blinded her momentarily, and she could see nothing but white dots in her vision.

"How ya'll doing tonight?" she shouted into the microphone as her band took position.

When the spotlight became bearable, Miley was accosted by the flash of cameras.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned to look at Jamie, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Before I sing for ya'll, I want to thank a good friend of mine. He said something today, actually he straight out told me something... That I had been thinking for a while. It took him saying it out loud for me to finally have the courage to do something about it. I have a confession to make... I'm sick of hiding who I really am. And you guys, and my fans who've stuck with me through everything, deserve better than this. I'm sorry for anyone I disappointed."

Miley's voice cracked on the last word, and she looked down at the crowd. Immediately, she wished she hadn't. The first chords of the song were struck, and here she was, locking eyes with Nick. Squeezing them shut, she let out the breath she'd been holding. Even in the deafening cheering of the crowd, she was able to make out Joe shouting in support for her. She scanned the people near Nick, and found him easily. He had an ear to ear grin on his face; and a knowing look in his eyes. He nudged his brother, who was frozen to the spot. Just as Joe had said, Demi wasn't with them… neither was Selena. Miley made out Kevin's figure to the left of Nick, and gave him a small smile which she wasn't sure he'd see.

"_It's time to let you go,  
It's time to say goodbye.  
There's no more excuses,  
No more tears to cry._  
_I'll always have the memories,  
She'll always have you.  
Fate has a way of changing,  
Just when you don't want it to_."

_There's been so many changes,_  
_I was so confused._  
_All along you were the one,_  
_All the time I thought you knew._

_I want you to be happy,_  
_You were my best friend._  
_But it's so hard to let you go now,_  
_All that could have been._

At this stage, people were standing up and clapping loudly. Miley dared to look in the brothers' direction, making out Joe's silhouette as he climbed onto his seat. Nick hadn't moved, staring expressionless at Miley.

"_Throw away the chains.  
Let love fly away.  
Till love comes again,  
I'll be okay._.

_Life passes so quickly,_  
_You gotta take the time._  
_Or you'll miss what really matters,_  
_You'll miss all the signs._  
_I've spent my life searching,_  
_For what was always there._  
_But now it seems it's too late,_  
_Don't you know I'll always care?_

_Throw away the chains._  
_Let love fly away._  
_Till love comes again,_  
_I'll be okay._

_I won't give up,_  
_I won't give in._  
_I can't recreate what just might have been._  
_I hope that my heart will find love again,_  
_I just don't know if I can."_

The last note lingered in the air, getting the remaining few not already on their feet, out of their chairs.

"_Throw away the chains.  
Let love fly away.  
Till love comes again,  
I'll be okay.._."

_I can't hold on forever, baby._  
_I wanna hold on forever, baby._  
_I will hold on forever, baby._

_I'll be okay."_

Miley placed the microphone back in the stand, silent tears spilling onto her cheeks. With a brace smile, she waved to the crowd and ran off stage.

* * *

"Miley?"

The Australian accent resonated in Miley's ears, and Miley knew who it was without needing to turn around.

"Hi, Liam," she said softly, hurriedly trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"You sounded amazing," he offered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She rotated herself so she could see him, and momentarily she was stunned as to how tall he was. He towered over her, his beaming smile hovering above her.

"And the monologue at the start…" he trailed off, expecting Miley to pick up the sentence.

Miley just shrugged her shoulders, backing away from Liam's touch.

He look confused at her behaviour, and he opened his mouth to ask her, when Joe bounded up the steps.

"Miles!" he grinned, grabbing her and lifting her in the air, spinning her around.

Miley hit him half heartedly, begging to be put down.

Liam watched the exchange awkwardly, pursing his lips.

"I'm so proud of you," Joe whispered.

Miley pushed Joe away, looking apologetically at Liam. Before she could explain to him, Kevin rushed into the wings from the opposite direction that Joe came from, and collected Miley in his arms.

"Miley!" he said, mimicking Joe's earlier acknowledgement. "I'm literally speechless."

"Thanks Kevin," Miley shyly accepted. "Congrats about Dani and the bub."

"Yeah, Joe told me and Nick that he ran into you today! Thankfully he did, otherwise I wouldn't have understood what or who you were talking about up there."

Liam's face registered with understanding, looking from Miley to Joe, and back again.

"The song wasn't about me, was it?" he asked softly, dropping his head.

Miley gulped, wishing she could disappear into the floor. The hurt look on Liam's face was more than she could take.

"No," Miley admitted, shaking her head.

"Who was it about then?" demanded Liam, becoming angry.

It was at that moment, that Nick stepped out from the shadows.

* * *

Miley dragged her feet as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She replayed the scene over and over in her head. What had she expected? That Nick would break up with Selena, call off the marriage, and beg for her to take him back? Maybe, somewhere deep down, a part of her had hoped for that. Instead, she tried to focus on the fact she'd done it, she'd taken the first step to getting her life back on track. _Her_ track, no one elses.

Collapsing on to the bed, as soon as she closed her eyes, it played like a movie clip.

* * *

Liam glanced from Nick, to Miley, before storming off without saying a word.

"Hey Miles, before you go, find me. I'll be waiting over there," Joe said, pointing at a spot near the backstage door. "Come on, Kevin."

Miley awkwardly shuffled her feet, swallowing hard as she worked up the nerve to face Nick.

Nick nodded in acknowledgement of Miley's presence, his brown orbs boring into her own. He opening his mouth, and clamped it shut again. Linking his fingers behind his head, he hesitated before taking a few steps backward. With one last look at Miley, he walked away.

Miley wanted to burst into tears, but she couldn't. She felt numb, as though she had been watching that entire scene from somewhere outside her own body. Robotically, she headed for where Joe stood.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Where's Nick?" Joe questioned, looking around for him.

"Gone."

"Really?" Joe was surprised. "Don't worry. I'll sort it out. Well, anyway. I'm about to head home, but before I did, I wanted to see what you were doing tomorrow?"

Miley felt the dull ache return to her chest, and her breathing hitch in her throat.

"I can tell from speaking to you earlier that Noah hasn't told you, and don't be offended she was just asked not to. We didn't know when you were getting back from Europe, and with the craziness of this weekend and the planning and trying to keep it a secret-"

"I'm busy," Miley said bluntly, cutting off Joe.

Joe faltered, genuinely hurt by Miley's response.

"Oh, I just thought… you know after today especially. It's just, you should be there, regardless of what Nick thinks. You don't know what I'm talking about, of course. I should explain…"

"You don't need to," Miley interrupted again. "I know about the wedding."

"You do?" Joe seemed taken aback. "And you don't want to come?"

"Why would I want to come?" replied Miley, a harsh tone to her voice. "I'm sorry Joe, but I can't."

Joe didn't know what to say to Miley, so she took his silence as acceptance and walked away.

* * *

Miley opened her eyes and found herself back in her room, staring at the fan spinning on the ceiling. Her purse started moving, and fell off the bed. She could hear her phone vibrating inside it, but made no effort to answer it. The landline next to the bed began to ring, and Miley looked at the phone number flashing. Recognising Noah's number, she picked it up and put it to her ear.

"What the hell is going on?" Noah screamed at her sister. "You're all over TMZ. There's pictures of you and Joe in the car together, and then you pull this stunt at the awards and then do some kind of disappearing act. Who are you, and what have you done with Miley?"

"Leave me alone, Noah."

"And, to top it all off! Joe says you know about the wedding, but you _don't want to come_! Are you out of your mind? How can you be so rude, Destiny Hope?"

"That's not my name anymore."

"I don't even know who you are anymore. You stand in front of a live audience, telling them you're sorry and you want to change. And then you hurt the people who care about you? Joe wants you there, so who cares about Nick?"

"Who cares about Nick?" Miley spat. "Who cares if Joe wants me there, that doesn't really count does it?"

"Demi wants you there too," Noah said quietly.

"Oh, well in that case… NO! I can't be there, Noah. It hurts too much."

"They were your best friends once, Mi."

"And just because _they_ invite me to this secret ceremony, I should go? When the bride doesn't want me there and the groom sure as hell doesn't either."

"What are you talking about? Demi is the-"

"I'm going to bed, it's been a long night."

"No, wait. Miley-"

Miley threw the phone at the wall, watching as it smashed into pieces, to match the current state of her heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The song Miley sung was "I'll Be Okay" - Amanda Marshall.. so all rights go to her! Please review if you thought this chapter was half decent.. THANKS!


	3. The Misinterpretation

**** IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **I'm so sorry guys, I have no idea how I managed it... but I put the 3rd chapter up instead of the 2nd, so you would have read this one and missed out what happened before it. So please go back and read chapter 2, and then this one should make sense. And to make it up to you, I'll have the 4th one up within 24 hours!

* * *

Miley woke up, stretching her limbs out. The devastation of the previous night set in quickly, and Miley crawled back under the covers. As tempting as it was to stay there, Miley sighed, throwing the blanket off. Feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to fix anything. Miley flung her legs off the side of the bed, and winced when her left foot landed on her purse. Leaning down to get it, Miley pulled out her phone. 13 missed calls and 18 messages. Deleting all the ones from her publicist, her manager, her agent and her father, that left Miley with 2 missed calls and 3 messages from Noah, 1 call from Joe and 1 call and 2 texts from Liam.

Miley tapped her phone and Liam's messages popped up.

_Sorry about my reaction. Can we talk?_

_Please meet me at the usual Starbucks at midday. Please._

Miley groaned inwardly, knowing she owed Liam an explanation. Looking at the clock, Miley gasped and realised she only had 20 minutes to get ready and get down there. Throwing her phone back in her purse, she raced into the bathroom.

* * *

"You came..." Liam murmured, standing up as Miley approached.

Miley gave him a small smile, taking the seat opposite.

"I ordered your favourite."

"Thanks," Miley said gratefully, watching the assistant bring it over and set it down in front of her.

"Miley, I-"

Miley held her hand up, signalling for him to stop, shaking her head as she did so.

"I'm sorry about last night, and for everything I've ever done to hurt you. I've been trying to fool myself into believing this is who I wanted to be, and I can't do it anymore."

"I don't understand what that means for us," he whispered, hurt flashing across his face. "Are you saying that you've been pretending all along? That you never loved me?"

"Liam, I care about you so much. But the truth is that I gave my heart away a long time ago. And I kind of never got it back, and I've been trying to make up for it ever since. But no matter what I did, something was always missing. So I'd try something else, but I just ended up always messing things up. Just like I've messed this up."

Liam nodded, taking in and thinking over what Miley was saying.

"I love you, Miley. And I know you love me too."

"I do love you Liam, but-"

"Just not like you love Nick. It's always going to be him, isn't it?"

For what seemed like the millionth time in such a short span of days, Miley felt the tears slide down her face again. Her heart stung with Liam's correct use of present tense when describing Miley's feeling for Nick.

"I just thought, I still do think... that I could be the one to make you happy. But that's up to you now."

"Liam, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, taking his hand in hers.

Liam rubbed the back of her palm with his thumb, sighing deeply.

"I'll always love you, Miley. I can't see that changing anytime soon. And I love you so much, that all I want to see you happy. And if that's not with me, then I'll have to accept that."

Miley peered through her tears at Liam, contemplating his surrender. He loved her enough to let her go. Even though it was tearing him up inside. Her eyes opening wide in realisation, she quickly took out her phone, bringing up Noah's messages.

_Ring me._

_Miley, don't be stupid. Come to the wedding, its only small, it's all immediate family. The least you could do is support them, even if you're hurting. That's something the real Miley would do..._

And the final one, holding vital information.

_It's at Denise and Paul's mansion in the Hills. Ceremony starts at 3.30pm. Please Miley. _

"I'm sorry, Liam. I really am. But I have to go."

Miley stood up, gathering her things. Liam held his arms out, and Miley slipped into them. It felt safe, and comfortable. But it wasn't where Miley wanted to be.

"You know no matter where you are, who you want to be, or what you don't want to be. I love you for _you_, Miley. And so do a lot of other people out there. And we'll always stand by you, through everything. Do what you have to do, Miley. Just make sure you're happy."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and watched her leave.

* * *

Miley stared at the hair curler, trying to telepathically warn it to hurry and heat up. She glanced at the clock for the fourth time in 15 minutes. Her phone battery had died, and she had pawed through her luggage that she hadn't yet unpacked, trying to find the charger. After smashing the landline last night, Miley had no one of contacting Noah, or anyone else for that matter.

Hopping up and down on the spot, Miley shrieked in delight when the annoying beeping sound indicating the tong was now ready to use filled the bathroom. Quickly fixing her hair, she threw some lip gloss in her bag and grabbed her heels from the floor. She ran down the stairs, hitching up her dress to make it easier. She tossed her things on the passenger seat, and brought the engine of her car to life.

Arriving 10 minutes before the ceremony was due to start, Miley pulled into their gated driveway. Staring doubtfully at the keypad, Miley prayed that they hadn't changed their code in the last four years. Punching in the numbers, Miley let out a sigh of relief as the creaked open, allowing her to enter.

The only sign of anything unusual happening at the house was the few extra cars parked in the circular driveway. Miley placed her hand on the door handle, and then froze.

Suddenly feeling nauseas, Miley leant her head against the steering wheel. _You want to see him happy, _Miley silently chided herself. _I want to see Nick happy_. Trying to pep herself up, she threw the door open and stepped out of the car. Smoothing down her silk dress in a stunning colour of emerald green, she slipped her feet into the silver shoes. She crossed the driveway, walking up the steps to the front door. Her finger hovered above the door bell, before she pulled it away.

"You want to see him happy. You love him. You want him to be happy. With me. No, no, no. With whomever he chooses. He chose her. You just have to deal with that. Think about who you want to be. The new, or old, Miley, would go in there and support him. Because you love him. I love him. And he loves her. And she loves him. And you're going to be okay."

Miley had been pacing in front of the door having a conversation with herself, oblivious to Joe's arrival.

"You're going to wear a hole in the decking," he chuckled, and Miley almost toppled over from shock.

"Joe, you scared me!"

"Do I really look that devilishly handsome?" grinned Joe, spinning around to give Miley a better look.

"You do scrub up so well Joe, it's remarkable," Miley whispered. "Sorry I'm late. Sorry I was rude last night, I was just-"

"Hold it right there!" butted in Joe, holding his hands up. "You're family Miles, you always were. We forgive family, and love them no matter what. I'm just so glad you came. Anyway, I get it. I know what happened last night."

Miley bit her lip, trying to control her emotions. Her mask was slipping.

"It's okay. You don't have to pretend around me," he soothed, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "Anyway, today is not the day to discuss it. Today is the day we eat cake!"

"Cake, Joe?" interjected Selena, sticking her head out of the front door, noticing Miley. "Oh, you're the reason for the hold up."

"I was just about to take Miley through to the garden," Joe ignored Selena's rudeness, taking Miley by the hand. "Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Hurry up," she sneered, scowling at Miley.

She ducked her head back inside, and Joe lead Miley around the side of the house.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with the Bridezilla," joked Miley, nudging Joe in the ribs.

"Bridezilla?" Joe scoffed. "Hardly. Nick and Selena... Well I'll let him tell you that. Anyway, she's not the bri-"

"Miley!" exclaimed Denise, cutting off Joe. "Oh honey, I haven't seen you in so long. We missed you at Kevin and Danielle's wedding. Oh well, you're here now. Quickly, this way, we'll find you a seat."

Joe smiled sheepishly at Miley, watching her get dragged off by his mother. Denise pointed out a seat next to Noah and Frankie, who were seated in the second row on the groom's side. The garden was decked out in white lilys and tuille, with tea lights hanging from the trees. There stood an archway at the end of the aisle, with vines and more lilies weaved into it.

Miley forgot to breathe when she saw Nick standing at the altar, smiling at his oldest brother who stood beside him. He looked so striking in his suit that Miley had to look away. She heard Joe holler, and join his brothers. Miley kept her eyes downcast, pleading with her heart rate to slow down. The wedding march flooded the air, and everyone stood. Miley picked at a fingernail, unable to bring herself to watch Selena walk down the aisle to the man she loved, who wasn't waiting for Miley. She tried not to slump down in her seat when the song ended. Miley earned a poke in the ribs from Noah, Miley almost crying out in pain. It was then that Miley looked up, and saw Joe staring lovingly into Demi's eyes. Demi, who was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress Miley had ever seen.

* * *

"It's Demi and Joe's wedding?" Miley hissed to her sister, gazing disbelievingly at the scene unfolding before her.

"No, it's Santa and Mrs Claus," Noah rolled her eyes. "Of course it's Joe and Demi's, who's did you think it was?"

"I just-" Miley felt lightheaded and feared she was going to pass out.

Miley clapped her hands over her mouth, realising the mistake she'd made. She saw Selena glare at her, while Nick stared straight ahead, refusing to look at either of them.

Miley barely paid attention to the ceremony, stunned by the turn of events. A few times, she closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them again, expecting everything to disappear.

Joe finally kissed his bride, a triumphant grin spreading across his face. Miley rose to her feet and clapped until her hands hurt, truly happy for the couple. Demi waved joyfully to Miley, holding Joe's hand tightly as the walked back down the aisle.

* * *

"You look like a princess," Miley complimented, hugging Demi. "The whole thing was breathtaking."

"I'm so glad you could make it. I know everything was a bit crazy because we were trying to pull it off without the media finding out."

"Yeah, there was a bit of… confusion," Miley disclosed, smiling awkwardly at Joe and Demi.

"Joe!" Nick called out, approaching the group.

"I'm just going to get some air," said Miley, quickly walking away.

Nick bounded up to Demi and Joe, gazing at Miley's retreating figure.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"She said she needed to get some air," Joe shrugged, kissing Demi's forehead.

"But we're outside?"

Joe's brow furrowed in confusion, contemplating Nick's response.

"Then I guess she just didn't want to be near you."

Nick's smile faltered, and he ducked his head. He glanced back in Miley's direction, and then took a tentative step forward, following her.

"Nick, wait," Joe pleaded. "Whatever you're going to do, or say; just remember. You _know_ her. The _real_ her. Just promise me that you'll talk to _that _Miley."

Nick just gave a quick nod of his head and continued on his way.

* * *

Miley sat on the steps of the back porch that wrapped around the mansion. It wasn't really a porch, more like a terrace. She remembered the hours her and Nick would spend out here when they first moved from the East Coast. They'd watch the sun go down, the stars come out and then the sun come up again. They talked about nothing, and about everything. Miley tried to remember why towards the end, they would always end up fighting. It seemed trivial now, that they argued so much over things that never really mattered.

Miley heard the soft murmur of a voice, and she scooted down the step to see who it belonged to. Miley ducked back out of sight when she saw it was Selena, who had her back to Miley and one hand holding a phone to her ear.

"...No Taylor, not yet. We're just on a break. I need to get back with Nick, and then break up with him. It's more important now more than ever, that we stick to the plan."

Miley narrowed her eyes, wondering what Selena was up to. She stopped breathing, trying to listen to more of the phone conversation.

"I know. No, I know! But it has to be like this, Taylor. You've just wrapped your final vamp movie- Oh, right... sorry, _werewolf_," Selena laughed. "Anyway... I need to break up with him so the media won't think you're the rebound guy... No, I know we've been hanging out for weeks, but they don't know that. I need to end it with him and make sure everyone knows it, then its like 3 weeks until we start shooting the new film together... then we go public with our relationship. We become the co-stars turned power couple, and Nick doesn't get to dump me in front of the whole world again. Especially now that tramp pulled that stunt last night. I won't let him leave me for her. I can see it in his eyes, Tay. When he looks at me, he's seeing her."

Miley froze, and it seemed like everything around her slowed down to a complete stop. There were so many things to get straight in her head, that Miley was having trouble collecting her thoughts. First of all, Nick and Selena weren't together at the moment. Secondly, she was cheating on him. And finally, Selena believed Nick wanted Miley.

Miley heard Selena disconnect the phone call, and the crunch of the grass which told her she was headed Miley's way. Miley panicked, unsure of whether to remain where she was and hope Selena wouldn't realise she had heard it all, or to make a run for it. Miley didn't get time to decide, because Selena popped around the corner, gasping in surprise when she saw Miley sitting there.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Sitting?" Miley answered uncertainly, standing up and dusting off her behind. "I mean, standing?"

"Were you spying on me?"

"No, I just-"

"Well, whatever you think you heard... you're wrong. I love Nick, and he loves me."

"Selena, I-"

"And he doesn't love you. He never did, and he never will."

"This isn't about me!" Miley finally managed to scream at Selena, after being cut off so many times. "How can you do this to him? Cheat on him? Manipulate the media so boost your fame? Nick is such a good person, how can you treat him this way?"

"Don't you dare stand there and what to do!" shouted Selena, taking a step forward. "After everything you've done to him, to your friends and family... to yourself? You think that act you pulled last night actually has anyone fooled? Nick doesn't want you Miley, and he never will. You can't change who you are or what you've done. So yeah, maybe I am with someone else... but Nick's never going to be with you."

* * *

Miley felt the salty tears slip down her cheeks, leaving trails of black mascara. Selena had a point. She couldn't change what she had done. And even though she wanted Nick, she knew she wasn't good enough for him. She had to prove to him, to the world, and mostly to herself... that she _could_ be the kind of person who deserved someone like Nick in her life. Miley swallowed hard, bowing her head. Before she turned to walk away from Selena, she cleared her throat and warned her.

"I might not deserve Nick. I know I hurt him, but I've had to try and live with myself for these last few years knowing that. At least I was doing what I thought was right, I was trying to do it for him. You however, you're doing it for yourself. And that's all you're going to be left with when this is all over."

Miley spun on the step, staring down at her feet as she rushed up the stairs. She reached the last one and bounced off of something solid. Miley's heart melted when she felt Nick's hands steady her.

"Wait here," he whispered to her, before stepping around her and calling out to the girl standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Selena?"

"Nick?" Selena gasped, her eyes opening wide when she saw him standing at the top of the steps. "I can explain... she was-"

"Stop!" he yelled. "I heard enough, Selena. You can't talk your way out of this one. I would _never_ cheat on you. Because I respect you, Sel. Well, I used to. And after the effort that went into today to get the media off our backs, you want to throw my private life at their mercy?"

"Nick, I-"

"Enough, Sel," Nick said quietly, the anger subsiding for the moment. "I don't want to fight anymore. Please, just leave..."

It was now Selena's turn to cry, and she reached out her arms to touch Nick but he flinched away.

"Fine!" she screamed, the tears immediately ceasing. "This is over because I say it's over. At least I've got a decent person waiting for me, not some two bit skank who disappeared for months and is now doing anything for attention again!"

"Don't speak about Miley like that!" Nick roared.

Selena fled out of sight. That left Nick to turn, shaking with fury, to face a shell shocked Miley.

"I'm sorry, Nick."

"It's not your fault. She just wasn't who I thought she was," he shrugged, slumping down on the steps.

Miley sat down next to him, unsure of what to do next. All her senses were screaming out to reach out and touch him. Nick held his head in his hands, concentrating on breathing to calm himself. Hesitantly, Miley placed her hand on his back, rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades. Nick immediately relaxed under her palm, the tension leaving consistently with every second Miley maintained physical contact with him.

"We need to talk..." he whispered.


	4. The Reconnection

**DECEMBER 2011**

Miley sat cross legged on her bed, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she concentrated. She'd just finished wrapping her last gift, when Nick barged through the door and startled Miley.

"Which one is mine?" he laughed, as Miley attempted to hide what she was doing.

"Um, none of them. As if I would actually keep your present here, knowing how nosey you are," Miley smiled, thinking about how easy things were between them now.

Miley climbed off her bed as Nick sat down on it, gathering up the gifts in her arms and stashing them at the bottom of her walk in robe.

"Hiding it at Joe and Demi's isn't the best plan either."

"It's not there either," smirked Miley.

"Kevin and Dani's?"

Miley shook her head, smiling.

"You're annoying," Nick chuckled. "Hey, guess what! My parent's place finally got sold today. They move to New York after New Year's."

"What do you mean finally? They only put it on the market when you got back from your tour, and that was like three weeks ago," Miley scoffed.

"I can't believe they're going back to the East Coast," he shrugged. "And three week is ages."

"They were thrilled that Frankie's transfer got accepted. It's not like he's going to college and can live in the dorms by himself. He's still in middle school."

Frankie had applied for Trinity School in New York, a prestigious Ivy League prep school. Frankie had decided he no longer wanted to be home schooled like his brothers were, and had been given an opportunity at the institution that had seen the likes of Craig Kallman (CEO of Atlantic Records), Truman Capote (novelist and screenwriter) and Oliver Stone (a director with 31 Academy Award nominations) pass through the doors. He started after the winter break, and Nick's parents were making the move across the country with him.

"Plus, you were gone for three months," countered Miley, standing up to pull shut her door which led to the balcony. "You're just put out because you have to find a place of your own now."

Miley had remained what was meant to be her temporary lodgings in Malibu. While it was in a fantastic location for the warmer weather, the daily commute to the recording studios in LA was getting more trying when she had to sit in traffic in the rain for an hour.

"Is that your way of saying you missed me?" Nick grinned, leaning back on the headboard.

"How could I miss you when you wouldn't let me go a single day without having to hear your whiny voice blasting through my phone?"

"Says she who would text me every morning as soon as she got up just to tell me she was awake! I felt like your own personal Twitter account."

Both of them laughed, despite of the uneasy glance that was exchanged. Miley knew the smile on her face was genuine, just as it always was when Nick was around. But underneath all the layers that were the complicated status of their relationship; where she stood in his life; and where this was all going; one thing hadn't changed. While their conversation all those months ago forced her to bury her feelings in the hope that one day they would be returned, the reality was that Nick still owned Miley's heart. She could pretend they were friends; pretend that the fact they spoke to each other every day while Nick was away on tour and those countless hours they had spent together since he'd returned meant nothing more than friendship. Miley would continue to endure her feelings and was beginning to accept what she perceived as his lack of them towards her, because having Nick in her life like this was better than not at all.

* * *

**AUGUST 2011 (The Wedding)**

Miley had sat down next to him, unsure of what to do next. All her senses had been screaming out to reach out and touch him. Nick had held his head in his hands, concentrating on his breathing to calm himself. Hesitantly, Miley had placed her hand on his back, rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades. Nick had immediately relaxed under her palm, the tension leaving consistently with every second Miley maintained physical contact with him.

"We need to talk..." he had whispered.

Miley immediately dropped her hand, clasping them together in her lap. She cast her eyes down, feeling very anxious.

"You broke my heart. Four years ago, you told me you didn't love me…"

She could feel Nick's eyes lingering on her. Her words stuck in her throat, unable to respond.

"I just need to understand, Mi. You told me you needed to find yourself, and then you turn into this person I don't even know. I hear people talking about the things you've done or said, and I don't want to believe them. Because the girl I loved isn't _that _Miley. And seeing you last night, and again today; it all just doesn't fit together for me. I don't know who you are anymore."

"Neither do I…" she whispered, finally looking up to see Nick rubbing the back of his neck, just like he always did when he was nervous.

Taking a deep breath, she summoned the courage to tell him the truth he deserved to hear.

"I loved you, Nick. I lied when I told you didn't. I couldn't do it anymore, we weren't happy. I was getting pulled in a hundred different directions, and none of them were bringing me back to you. I felt like you had all these expectations of me, and I couldn't measure up. You deserved more than I could give you, so I thought by ending it, I could finally do something right by you. I thought that it would stop hurting, that we'd both move on and it was the best thing for us both in the long run. I didn't lie however, when I told you I didn't know who I was without you. But I shouldn't have blamed you for that because I don't know who I am, period."

Miley paused to take a breath, examining Nick's face as he listened intently. He seemed to be waiting for her to continue, so she did.

"I tried for so long to forget you and everything you meant to me. I tried to be everything you would have never wanted for me. Like somehow, I expected that would fill the massive hole I felt tear open when I walked away from you. I tried to tell myself that I had it all, which from the outside I suppose it looked like I did, and it seemed like I was just being irresponsible and arrogant. I might have appeared to have it all, but I wanted none of it. It was all an act, a disguise I wore to shut everyone out. I wore it for so long, I think I even had myself convinced. I was pushing everyone away because I was angry, yet I was still stupidly waiting for someone to come along and put me back together. I kept making mistake after mistake, and I got further and further away from the person I used to be. I never wanted any of this to happen the way it did, I just got to a place where I thought I couldn't find my way back. Then something happened in Paris…"

Nick's head jerked up, noting Miley's tone of voice become solemn and scared.

"It was the night after we went out to celebrate the wrapping of the movie. Everyone else was still tired or coming down from the night before, so I went out with this guy from the sound crew. We were at some bar, and somehow we'd become separated. I didn't really mind, I had met this group of people there that I was hanging out with. We were in this private booth, when a couple of them left. So it was just me, this other girl Isabelle, who I swear was younger than me, and these three guys. Anyway, these guys were older, like maybe 23 or 24. I was kind of flirting with one of them, Tristan, and I didn't notice what the other two were doing. Next thing I know, Isabelle is slumped in her seat, passed out. I didn't know what had happened, the others just said she'd drunk too much and they'd take her home. Tristan helped them get her out to the car. Just after they'd driven away, Tristan turns to me and asks if she'll be okay with those guys. I was stunned; I had assumed that they were his friends. He thought Isabelle was my friend. Apparently he'd only hung out because I was there, and he'd originally gone to them to score, which he then tried force me to take. They were drug dealers, and he was a hardcore user. Tristan had no idea who they, or Isabelle, were… and neither did I. I had just let this girl, who now I realised was most likely drugged by them, to go off alone to who knows where for these creeps to do who knows what. So I flew back inside, trying to get the owners of the bar to call the cops, but they just dismissed me as another drunken tourist. No one would listen to me."

"What happened to her?" asked Nick, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"I don't know," Miley admitted, her voice wavering. "I tried to track her down that night, and again in the morning. The whole time all I could think about was 'that could have been me'. And I didn't save her."

"That's not your fault Miley."

"Yes, it is. I couldn't believe who I had become. I didn't recognise myself anymore, let alone like the person I was. I'd been ignoring it as it had been slowly getting worse, but this time I couldn't. That's when I took off. I spent time trying to figure everything out. I realised what I needed to do. I needed to come home and face what I'd done. I needed to face you. I thought if I finally got closure, if I finally really let you go, I'd be able to move on. I had been letting my own stupidity screw up everything, but I had been blaming it on everyone else but myself. I couldn't keep holding on, because as long as I still was, nothing would change and people would just keep getting hurt."

"So you came back to tell me everything that's happened was because of me?"

"No, Nick. I know this is all on me. I spent so long in denial of that. But please don't think for one second that any of this is your fault. I only came back to tell you I was sorry. I had every intention of thinking I could come back and see you, and be able to walk away again, but properly this time and then everything would be alright, that things would get better. I thought that after all this time that had passed, the feelings I was holding on to wouldn't be there anymore. But I was wrong."

Nick's eyes met Miley's and he reached out to wipe a tear from her cheek. Miley felt like she'd been electrocuted as Nick tenderly ran his fingers down her jaw. His touch sent a shiver down her spine. Miley stopped breathing, before Nick sighed loudly.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," Miley said softly, turning her face away from Nick's touch. "But I am sorry. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I know what you've said is meant to change everything, and it does I guess. But not in the way you might be hoping. You've said all the right things, but I've spent the last four years believing one thing, and now I've got to wrap my head around this? Especially on top of what Selena's done? It's too much, Mi. I can't do this, I'm sorry."

Nick stood up abruptly and climbed down the last few steps, before hesitating. He shook his head, turning back around.

"I do want to forgive you. I missed you everyday. But every day it got easier. It's not like I could just sit around waiting for you. I can't promise anything because I don't know what will happen. I think maybe if we just start over, we could try to be friends and go from there. Because if you're serious about turning your life around, that you want to change… you need to do that for yourself. You can't do it for me, or anyone else. I'll stand by you, and you know Joe, Kev, Demi, Danielle, and even my parents, will too. You're a strong person, Miley. You just need to believe in yourself as much as everyone else does."

Miley nodded, managing a small smile in Nick's direction.

"Don't give up on yourself, Miley. I never will."

With that, Nick headed back to the party, leaving Miley on the steps. She sat resting her elbows on her knees, and her chin the in heel of her palm. Her heart felt lighter, like the burden she'd been carrying around was finally lifted. Nick had dared her to hope.

* * *

**(After The Wedding) _continued..._**

It had been a few days before Nick had called Miley. News broke of the wedding and life had been chaotic for their family for a while. Plus Nick had to sort out his issues with Selena, which resulted in a more definitive end to their relationship. The morning of Nick's phone call, ET splashed photos of a very public display by Selena and Taylor, which Miley had no doubt that she had orchestrated. Miley was concerned about Nick, wondering if she should call him, when he beat her to it.

He'd called, explaining that with Joe on his honeymoon, and Kevin wrapped up in doctors' appointment and ultrasounds and everything else baby related, he just needed someone to talk to. 'I need a friend right now' he'd told her, and Miley happily obliged. Nick had arrived late afternoon, and they ended up spending hours talking. Miley cooked them dinner, pleasantly surprising Nick with a steak, his favourite meal. Nick promised that next time they'd go for Chinese. Even after all the time that had passed, they still managed to remember so many things about each other, and used the opportunity to catch up on the rest.

And that was how it continued for the weeks leading up to Nick's departure for his tour. Miley had tried to step out of the spotlight, and work on reforming her image. She slaved away in the studio day after day, working on releasing a new album. She met with directors, producers and the heads of companies, reading scripts and really taking into consideration what each one would mean to her career. Miley committed to several new charities, and performed a concert to raise money for cystic fibrosis sufferers. The media were still skeptical, but they couldn't deny that Miley had so far been keeping to her word when she said she was going to change. Nick and Miley were constantly calling or texting, falling back into a comfortable rhythm. The media were in a frenzy when someone had managed to snap a picture of them leaving a baseball game together. There was a constant barrage of demands to confirm they were in a relationship, but both of them and their close social circle continued to deny it. Both their families had come to accept their reconnection, while questioning the direction it was heading. Miley had been at Nick's parents house for dinner one night, when Denise managed to slip in a query regarding their 'relationship'.

"So Miley, I heard that you landed yourself another starring role. Who have they got lined up to co-star?" Denise had said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure," Miley managed between mouthfuls of lasagne. "I think maybe Jonah Hill's name has been thrown around."

"Oh, if he gets it, there will be nothing for Nick to worry about then," Denise winked.

"We're just friends," hissed Nick, his cheeks turning red.

"I was just-"

"I know what you were doing," Nick had interrupted his mother's sentence. "And its bad enough the media is stirring up trouble, now you have to too? There's nothing going on between Miley and I, okay? How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Nick had pushed his chair away from the table and stormed off to his room. Miley looked awkwardly from Paul, to Frankie and finally to Denise, who had a sympathetic smile on her face. Excusing herself, Miley knocked softly on Nick's door.

"You know I'm okay with how things are, don't you? I don't want you to think I'm trying to force my way back into your life. If this is too much though, I understand if you want to stop hanging out," Miley had told him, hovering by the window as he lay on his bed.

"I didn't mean to snap like that. Things have just been so good, so easy… I don't need my family putting the pressure on too, when I only just got my best friend back."

Miley cringed at Nick's referral to her as his best friend. Although they probably were, his words still stung a little. Pushing that aside, Miley nodded. Nick stood up and crossed the room to embrace Miley, the first real hug in as long as Miley could remember, and she felt his body heat transfer and it seemed to course through her veins. Nick must have felt something too, because he jumped back suddenly, clearing his throat awkwardly and avoiding making eye contact.

* * *

**(After The Wedding) _continued..._**

Things settled back to the new version of normal, and the night before Nick left for his tour, he paid a surprise visit to Miley's Malibu pad.

"Guess what!" cried Nick, bouncing up the stairs to find Miley scribbling furiously in her notebook, her guitar beside her.

"I forgot to lock the door?"

"No… well yeah, you did. But that's not it," he stood grinning.

Miley frowned at Nick, narrowing her eyes. He was practically shaking with excitement, and Miley knew he left for his tour in the morning, so she assumed he must have had good news regarding that.

"You're going on tour for a whole year?" guessed Miley, trying to mask her disappointment.

"What? No," he scoffed, pulling a face. "Dani's having twins!"

"Are you serious?" screamed Miley, leaping to her feet.

"Yeah, a little boy and girl!"

Miley screamed with delight again, throwing herself into Nick's arms without thinking. He caught her easily, and as soon as it had registered what she had done, she tried to pull away. Nick didn't let her though; he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, spinning her around. Miley squealed for him to put her down, just spun her faster and faster. He started to lose his balance and fell backwards onto the lounge suite, and Miley collapsed on top of him. They were both out of breath from laughing, and Miley's hair fell around her face. Nick had reached up to brush it behind her ears, his fingers lingering at her temple. Miley bit her lip as Nick lifted his head. Their mouths were inches away from each other, and Miley held her breath. Their lips were about to touch when they heard Kevin call out from the stairs, and they sprung apart. Miley shot to her feet, putting her hands behind her back like a child who'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Kevin reached the landing and looked suspiciously from his brother to Miley. A grin spread across his face as Dani finally caught up.

"I'm pregnant, have some consideration!" she pretended to scold her husband. "Miley, you need to remember to lock your door."

"Apparently," laughed Miley, walking over to hug Danielle. "Nick just told me the good news."

"That's actually why we're here," Danielle said, smiling. "And it's good that you are too, Nick."

"Where else would he be?" muttered Kevin, still grinning at them both.

Miley poked her tongue out at him, while Nick just ignored it.

"We already asked Joe and Demi, and they said yes; so we were wondering… if you would do us the privilege of being our daughter's god parents?"

Miley's mouth fell open, while the corners of Nick's mouth turned up into a smile.

"I know you guys aren't together or anything," Danielle quickly said, noticing the doubt in Miley's eyes. "But I know in your own way that you love each other, and you'll love her. I can't imagine anyone else doing it."

Standing up, Nick slung an arm around Miley's shoulders.

"We'd be honoured," declared Nick.

* * *

**DECEMBER 2011 (Present - three weeks after Nick came back from tour)**

"Anyway, enough about how much you missed me," Nick deflected. "My parents were expecting us like half an hour ago."

Miley looked at her phone and saw the time, and yelped.

"I still have to get changed!"

"Uh, why?" Nick screwed his face up at Miley. "What you're wearing is perfectly adequate."

Miley looked down at her torn black jeans and high top Converse.

"It just my place, Mi. No one expects you to dress up. You could come over in your SpongeBob boxers and no one would care."

"Fine!" she huffed, tugging off her t shirt. "At least let me change tops. And, for future reference, I think I already have given SpongeBob a whirl at your house."

Nick chuckled. Before she realized what she was doing, Miley threw her shirt to the floor and wandered over to her wardrobe in her bra. She yanked a purple singlet off the hanger and pulled it over her head. She grabbed her vintage leather jacket that was hanging over the edge of her bed and shrugged into it. She turned to see a dazed expression on Nick's face.

"Ready?" she asked sheepishly, now aware of what Nick had been staring at.

"What?" Nick replied, shaking his head and swallowing hard. "Oh, yeah. Right. Let's go."

Nick held his arm out for Miley to help him off the bed, which she did. She took his hand and hauled him to his feet, expecting him to release her once he was standing. He didn't however, but instead laced their fingers together. He placed one hand on her waist, tugging her closer. Just as he was about to swoop down and capture her lips, his back pocket vibrated.

"Kevin!" growled Nick, recognizing the personalized tone. "Why does he always have such impeccable timing?"

Sliding his hand in his jean pocket and answering the phone, Nick's face fell when Kevin started speaking. He gave a quick grunt of acknowledgement, before dragging Miley out of her room.

"What's the hurry?" she asked, wishing their moment hadn't been interrupted.

"We have to go to the hospital. Dani is in labor and something's wrong."


	5. The Absolution

"We don't have many options..."

Miley tried to focus on the doctor. She could see his mouth moving, but the words coming out slowed down and distorted by the time they reached her ears. Everything seemed to freeze around her, and she felt like her chest was collapsing.

She looked around her, her heartbreaking. Demi sobbed into Joe's shirt, as he held her tightly, his own grief pouring down his face in endless tears. Paul held Denise, whose knees had buckled when the doctor broke the bad news. Frankie stared vacantly at the wall, aware of the gravity of the situation but not fully understanding it.

Nick sat in a chair next to where Miley stood, his face buried in his hands. Miley cast her eyes back to the man in the white coat, who had Danielle and the twins' lives in his hands. She peered through the window to where Kevin sat next to his wife's bed, holding her hand. She looked so pale, so fragile. Miley wanted desperately to close her eyes, and when they opened again, for all this to be gone.

"You need to convince him that this is the best way..."

"You're telling us to make our son kill his children?" Paul spat.

"I understand how difficult this is. But if I don't take them through to surgery now, we might lose Danielle too."

"This is the only way?" asked Denise softly, still clinging on to her husband.

"No, it's not the only way. This is the way to keep Danielle the safest though. The blood poisoning is spreading. I believe only one of the babies is the source. It may be possible to perform an alternative surgery, whereby we only terminate one of the foetuses, and deliver the other. It's risky though. It much more complicated, and Danielle's condition means she's considerably weakened. If we don't do something though, and let the labor continue, I can't guarantee the survival of the babies or Danielle."

Miley's world began to spin, and the fear that came with the comprehension of what the doctor was saying washed over her in waves of distress.

"I'll talk to him," volunteered Nick, rising to his feet.

He took a step towards the door, stopping momentarily to place his hand at the back of Miley's neck. He leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and continuing without a word.

* * *

Miley sighed as she stared in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying, but that was the only obvious sign that she'd spent the morning overwhelmed with her grief. She pulled the zip up on her dress, adjusting the hem so it sat perfectly. Miley was just sliding her feet into her heels when Nick walked into his room.

"Ready for this?"

Miley shook her head. She finished putting on her shoes, and shifted forward to fix Nick's tie. He stood patiently while she fiddled with it, sighing deeply when she stepped back.

"Demi and Joe are waiting downstairs for us."

Taking her by the hand, Nick led Miley out of his room. He didn't let go until he helped her into his car, and then as soon as he slipped into the driver's seat, he took a hold of it again. The car ride was quiet, only murmurs of directions broke the silence.

When they arrived, Miley swung the car door open and she momentarily forgot how to breathe. She saw Kevin and Danielle standing next to a grand piano underneath a huge oak tree. Dani held her son in her arms, cradling him close to her. Joe and Demi approached their godson, each giving him a gentle kiss, before hugging his parents. Nick snaked an arm around Miley's waist, and they walked together to the gathering of people.

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

Miley glanced up to see the grateful expression Nick wore, and didn't feel the need to respond. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder as they carried each other up the small hill.

There, in the luscious grass of the cemetery, a small plaque lay under the tree. Surrounded by family and friends, it was time to say goodbye to the baby girl they never got the chance to know. Barely surviving more than 3 minutes, her birth almost cost her mother and brother their lives. Refusing to allow a voluntary termination, Danielle gave birth to her twins in a complicated delivery. For hours, the doctors and nurses fought to save her life, even though it was too late for her daughter. Their son was brave, pulling through the ordeal relatively unscathed. It was days before he was allowed to be discharged from the hospital, and it had taken a week to organise the memorial service.

Now they all stood beside the metal plate bearing her name, in this peaceful surround. People were weeping, mourning for the life that would never reach its potential.

The minister began the service, describing how this must be part of some grander plan that was yet to reveal itself. That this experience would serve to bring everyone together, and it would try their faith. Everyone's head remained bowed as he spoke, attempting to find a reason that would justify the pain they shared. When it came time to lay the flowers, everyone stepped forward and lay lilies at the base of the grave.

The minister called on Kevin, gesturing to the piano. He kissed his wife, and moved forward to sit at it. He put his hands on the keys, before he began shaking, sobbing violently.

No one moved; no one was sure what do to. Everyone seemed to freeze in place, too overwhelmed by their own grief to figure out how to ease Kevin's pain.

Miley pursed her lips, peering out of the corner of her eye to see Nick's jaw muscles flex as he tried to maintain his composure. Squeezing his hand tightly, she placed one foot in front of the other, closing the distance between her and Kevin. Before she slid onto the piano seat next to Kevin, she crouched down at the marker of her goddaughter's final resting place.

"You never got the chance to know how much you will be loved," she whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "But you will live a long and happy life, in our hearts. As long as they beat, you'll never truly leave us. I love you, my little angel, and will miss you always. Never forget, you'll be in our hearts."

Miley kissed her fingertips and pressed them against the headstone.

* * *

Miley leant over and touched her lips to Kevin's cheek. He nodded, silently thanking her. He remained where he was, but lifted his hands from the piano and placed them in his lap.

Miley positioned her fingers over the ivory keys, taking a deep breath. She felt the emotion build up in her chest, and then she heard it escape in her singing.

'_Come stop your crying,  
It will be alright.  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.'_

Miley began playing the song Kevin couldn't, her voice softly floating across the garden.

'_I will protect you,  
From all around you.  
I will be here, don't you cry_.'

Kevin stood and took his place next to his wife, grasping her hand. He placed a quick kiss on his son's cheek, and gently stroked the fine hair on his head. Denise wiped her eyes with a tissue, struggling to keep the tears from pouring down her cheeks. Paul had one hand on her shoulder, the other covering his mouth as he tried to control himself. Frankie stood with his hand tightly gripping Noah's. Joe had a small smile gracing his features, as Demi stood in front of him, his arms wrapped around her. Demi's cheeks were wet, and she swallowed hard as she listened to Miley sing.

'_For one so small, you seemed so strong.  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us can't be broken.  
I will be here, don't you cry._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more._

_Oh, you'll be in my heart.  
No matter what they say.  
You'll be here in my heart, always.  
Always._'

Miley sat in silence at the piano, her fingers still resting on the keys. She felt the lump in her throat, and her breathing was uneven. She didn't dare to turn to look at everyone now, so instead she squeezed her eyes shut. She sensed someone approach her, but there was still no noise from those gathered. Miley felt Nick's hand on her arm, and she sighed when he leaned over her shoulder to press his warms lips to her temple. She swung around on the bench, and allowed Nick to collect her in his embrace.

* * *

**Christmas Day 2011 (2 weeks after the memorial service)**

"Miley, your phone is ringing!" shouted Noah, sifting through the sea of wrapping paper. "I can hear it, but I can't find it!"

Miley ran down the hallway from the kitchen, skidding into the lounge, almost colliding with a wall.

"It's your boyfriend!" Noah laughed, waving the phone in front of Miley's face.

"He's not my boyfriend," growled Miley, snatching the phone from her sister's hands.

"Whatever," Noah smirked, standing with her hand on her hip. "Tell Nick to tell Frankie that it's _your_ fault we are late."

"Merry Christmas," Miley sang down the phone, rolling her eyes at Noah. "It's Noah's fault we're late."

Noah scowled and stalked out of the room, muttering under her breath.

"You sound happy," Nick commented.

"And you don't..."

"We're trying, but Christmas is a little bit different this year. It's the last one in this house, and everyone's emotions are still pretty raw. I mean, its only been 3 weeks I guess. It's hard. When are you coming over?"

"I'm on my way."

Miley disconnected the phone and took off again, hollering for Noah to meet her in the car. Yelling a quick goodbye to the rest of her family, Miley flew out the door to be met with the cool winter air. She rushed back inside and grabbed a jacket to throw over her short red dress, before fleeing into the dark of Christmas night again.

* * *

"It will get easier, right?" Nick asked Miley, sprawling across his bed.

Miley nodded, poking through the moving boxes that Nick had started packing.

"I've been so swamped with family stuff, I still haven't even started looking for my own space," admitted Nick, watching Miley peer into the boxes.

"Something will come up," she shrugged. "Otherwise I'm sure Joe and Demi will let you crash at their place."

"Oh, yeah. Joy," Nick muttered sarcastically. "Living with newlyweds while they're still in their honeymoon/perfect couple phase. That won't be awkward."

Miley laughed, opening another box.

"It would be better if I could just stay with someone temporarily. Maybe someone still close to LA but not right in it. Someone I know I can get along with 24/7," hinted Nick, looking at Miley pointedly.

"Enough about moving out… I want my present, stop distracting me. And you know if you don't give it to me, I'll find it anyway."

Miley started rifling through things, but Nick jumped up and pinned her arms to her side, chuckling.

Miley sighed, smiling sadly at Nick.

"What?" he asked, confused by her expression.

"Nothing, it's just good to hear you laugh again."

"Not long ago, I was saying the same thing to you," he mused. "I guess you found your way back to me at the right time. I really needed you the last few weeks, and you really came through for me. Thanks, Mi."

Miley raised her eyebrows, not expecting to hear that come from Nick. She remained quiet for a moment, before looking intently at him.

"I will never forgive myself for hurting you when all I wanted to do- all I _want_ to do… is protect you."

An unidentifiable emotion flashed through his eyes fleetingly, and Miley wasn't sure if she imagined it or not. His face softened immediately, and he pulled the corner of his mouth up into a lopsided grin.

"You need to close your eyes," instructed Nick, forcing Miley to sit on his bed. "No peeking."

"Okay, okay."

"By the way, we're going to get yelled at for exchanging the presents before dinner," warned Nick.

"But it is our tradition; we always used to sneak them to each other. Plus, we both know, we hid another in the pile under the tree downstairs, so your family don't find out that we already opened our other ones," shrugged Miley, trying to listen to see if Nick gave away any clues.

"True. Now put your arms out."

Miley did as she was told, and she felt Nick press something into her forearm. He dragged it down towards her wrist and then lifted it again. Sniggering, he told her she could open her eyes. Miley looked down at her left arm, and saw a big mark from a permanent marker.

"Wow, thanks Nick. Just what I always wanted," Miley said dully, wondering what the joke was.

Nick smirked at her, before pulling a business card out of his shirt pocket and handing it to her. She read it, her jaw dropping open.

"I was going to draw a picture on your arm, and I messed it up pretty much straight away so I just pretended I wanted it to be a not so straight line," Nick explained, running his fingers lightly across his artwork, making Miley shiver. "You said all these tattoos you have, are reminders of who you were before you turned things around. So, I figured instead of trying to erase your past, you can get a new tattoo. You know, mixing the old with the new, and you get exactly who you want to be."

"I thought you didn't like tattoos," Miley queried, biting her lip as Nick continued to trace over the mark.

"I don't really," he shrugged, wrapping his arms around Miley's shoulders and pulling her against him. "But I like you, and you like tattoos, and I figure at least I can have a say in what you get if I'm the one giving it to you. And this clearly had to be the present not given in front of my family."

"Then how am I meant to explain this huge failed attempt at art on my arm?" laughed Miley, leaning her head against his chest, snaking her arms around his waist.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you like it."

"Nick, I love it!" she whispered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Shh!" he laughed, amused by Miley's reaction. "You'll raise suspicion!"

She reluctantly disentangled herself from Nick and reached under his bed, pulling out a small square box.

"It was under my bed the whole time?"

Miley nodded, smiling. Nick carefully peeled off the decorative paper, revealing an impressive black faced Rolex.

"It's amazing, thank you," he told her, kissing her forehead, holding it for a second too long to be just friendly.

"No, look at it properly!" Miley stuttered, trying to get a hold of herself, and pointed to the back of it.

Nick flipped the watch over just before he slid it onto his wrist, and saw a small message engraved.

_Time flies… but you're the pilot. -M_

"Nick. Miley. Dinner's ready!" shouted Denise. "Don't make me come up there! I know you're exchanging gifts!"

Miley and Nick looked at each other in alarm.

"Did you know she knew?" Miley cried, trying not to laugh.

Nick shook his head, before fastening his watch around his wrist.

"At least it means I can wear this now, and not have to hide it. It's perfect Mi, thank you."

Miley smiled shyly. She placed an open palm on his chest, and slowly leaned in to him. She craned her neck and pressed her lips gently to the corner of his. She turned on her heel and sashayed of out the room, leaving a bewildered Nick staring after her.

* * *

"Who tied tinsel around Elvis' collar?" whinged Nick. "He looks like a girl."

"We tried putting antlers on him to make him into a reindeer, but they wouldn't stay on," Noah giggled.

Most of the presents had been exchanged, and the atmosphere was a little lighter than it was before. Danielle had even smiled a few times, which was a rare occurrence the past few weeks.

Nick and Miley were the last to give each other their gifts, a punishment for their secret exchange.

Miley screamed as she tore the paper off a brand new D&G bag. She ran her hands over it, grinning at Nick. She threw her arms around him and hugged him quickly, before springing to her feet and twirling her bag around to show everyone.

Joe pleaded with Miley to wait a few seconds for him to get a drink before giving Nick his gift. He had a mischievous glint in his eye, and Miley smirked at him. Joe and Demi had actually assisted in choosing the present, and Miley was very nervous about how Nick would react.

Joe walked back into the room, and Miley thrust a tiny box into Nick's hands and ran over the couch to jump between Joe and Demi, burying her face in Demi's shoulder. Nick looked at her like she was a crazy person, and carefully untied the ribbon. Inside there was a folded piece of paper, and a single key.

Frowning in confusion, Nick unfolded the piece of paper, to reveal a map of LA. In the Hollywood Hills, there was a big red X marked. Nick looked up at Miley, with a questioning expression.

"You were busy…" she shrugged, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously. "Joe and Demi helped, we looked at maybe a million places together, and then I looked at twice as many more just on my own. It's huge but not ridiculous, there's enough room for Elvis, it's in a gated neighbourhood so you don't have to worry about security too much, there's a massive balcony that over looks the Hills and down to Santa Monica. It's in the heart of everything, but private enough to call your own. And there is a room that could easily be soundproofed and turned into some kind of home studio. And a big pool."

"You bought me a house?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Ha! No, you wish," Miley scoffed, amused. "I signed the lease over to your name and put down the first month's payment plus the deposit."

"She also organised it to be fully furnished and ready to move into tomorrow, if you wanted," added Demi, grinning.

"It's pretty awesome," Joe agreed, high fiving Miley whose cheeks were burning scarlet.

"You did all that?" Nick's jaw was hanging open.

"If it's too much, or you'd rather I didn't interfere or-"

"It's incredible. I just can't believe you did all that for me…" Nick interjected, rising to his feet to walk over to Miley.

Denise and Paul were smiling happily, pleased with Nick's response. Joe leapt over the couch to chase Elvis who had just stolen a cookie from the table. Running after the dog, Joe tripped over and landed on the Christmas tree, sending his glass crashing into the wall. The water splashed everywhere, and Joe rolled off the fir tree, pulling decorations and spindles out of his hair. There was a hiss and a puff of smoke, followed by a spark flying out of the electrical socket in the wall. Suddenly, the house was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Miley heard Noah scream, and then the baby start crying. Amidst the chaos, a hand gripped hers. It pulled her closer to the body it was attached to, and Miley's heart rate quickened. She could feel Nick's erratic breathing, his chest rising and falling against her. The room was pitch black, she could barely make out the outline of his face. He placed a hand around her neck, his thumb running softly over her cheek. She parted her lips to say something, but Nick silenced her by claiming them with his own. Barely seconds had passed before his tongue was begging for entrance, which Miley happily allowed. The kiss was fuelled with passion and desperation, Nick's lip unrelenting and demanding. When he finally released her, she stumbled back a step, her knees weak. Maintaining a hold of Miley to keep her steady, Nick trailed kisses along her jaw until he whispered in Miley's ear.

"I was scared…"

"Of the dark?" Miley tried to joke, still reeling.

"No," Nick laughed, shaking his head at her silliness. "I was scared about how I felt. How effortlessly, on both our behalves, I managed to fall back in love with you."

"What?"

"I tried not to. I didn't want to get hurt again. But there is no one else; I only want you. It was always you, Miley. And I'd be lying if I told you losing you again was something I could handle."

Miley threw her arms around Nick, knotting her fingers in his curls. Her heart soared as he responded to her kiss, and she felt a fire explode in her chest and course through the rest of her body. Every nerve was tingling as she felt their lips dance against each others; his whole body flush against hers as they moved to get impossibly closer. Nick wound his hand around to rest at the small of Miley's back, pulling her hips towards him. Miley greedily kissed Nick, expecting this moment to disappear as quickly as it had arrived. Nick's tongue gently massaged Miley's, causing a shudder to rip through her body. They only broke the kiss when they heard Joe awkwardly clear his throat.

"Well, I suppose I might have short circuited the house and kind of been responsible for the lack of illumination… but you guys totally took advantage of that. Would you like to move to another dark corner please?"

The family erupted into laughter, with shouts of approval and encouragement and a few joking jeers of 'finally'. Even without being able to see, she knew each one of them wore a knowing and smug smile.

Nick beamed, and placed another gentle kiss on Miley's waiting mouth.

"The epic love stories are never about the ones that came easy…" he mumbled.

"They're about the ones worth fighting for," agreed Miley, smiling as Nick kissed her again.

THE END

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Rights for the song go to Phil Collins (You'll Be In My Heart) - ALSO! If you would like to see an epilogue to this story (maybe set a few years down the track)... Please review and let me know :) THANKS EVERYONE! xx


	6. The Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

* * *

**November 2013 (Two years later)**

Miley nervously cracked her knuckles, a habit she knew her mother hated. She smiled at the talk show host, trying to mask her nerves.

"So, the last few years have been quite busy for you, with the whole lobotomy and everything. I've been meaning to ask you, did that hurt?"

The audience laughed on cue, chuckling at her reference to the drastic change in Miley's behaviour since her return from Europe.

"No, not so much," Miley tried to joke, hiding the sting she felt as they laughed at her expense. "It just took a while."

A flicker of realisation flashed across Ellen's eyes, and she understood Miley's underlying seriousness in her answer.

"Well, you've definitely proved a lot of people wrong," she offered, the corners of her mouth curling up into a smile.

"It wasn't about proving anyone wrong. I was forced to grow up really quickly, something I didn't do well. I'll be the first to admit it. After a while I realised that I couldn't stand by and watch as I let myself destroy everything I had achieved, and ruin my chances to achieve anything else."

Miley looked sadly at the blond woman who was sitting cross legged in the chair opposite her.

"It was up to me to do something about it; it was up to me to change. I had to accept my defeats, and learn that could afford to consider being something more than I had become. It was scary, but I had to do it even if it meant risking everything. I never wanted to be the kind of person who never took the chance because of a fear of failing."

"Those are some heavy words," Ellen nodded. "Not so long ago, you were making video blogs rambling about how annoying the paparazzi were, and sneaking into clubs. Why should we believe you now?"

"I can understand people's hesitance. But the reality is that I'm not that person anymore. I've committed myself to trying to make a difference in this world, because I'm blessed enough to be in a position where I actually might be able to. Whether that's through making music that makes people happy, or filming movies that really connect with people, or supporting causes that could change and maybe save someone's life. I know there might be people who doubt me, and that's okay, they have every reason to. This isn't some short term publicity stunt; this is something I'm going to work at for the rest of my life," Miley's smile softened her expression of steely determination.

"Well, Miley. You've certainly made a believer out of me. I wish you nothing but the best, and you have my support. Do you have any last words for anyone watching today?"

Miley stood, ready to step into Ellen's embrace. Before she did, she turned and looked straight into the camera lens.

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning. But anyone can start today and make a new ending."

* * *

Miley groaned, slapping her laptop shut. She meant every word when she had said last month, but now a gnawing feeling of doubt crept across her stomach. Her publicist had sent the final cut of the footage before it went to air next week, and Miley buried her face in her hands as she finished watching it.

She rose to her feet and trudged across her room, before resting against the window pane. Miley knew she should be getting ready for the surprise 21st birthday her parents were throwing for her this afternoon. It wasn't her actual birthday yet, and she'd begged them not to make a big deal of it. The truth was that she was kind of excited about finally reaching legal age; but it meant that world she had tried for so long to avoid was now going to be placed at her feet. The parties, the clubs, the alcohol; she had access to it all even though she was on a self imposed ban.

Miley had been content to spend the past few years with her life revolving around her career, and her family and friends. She had been focussed and successful with everything she had put her energy into, and then she got to come home to people who loved her unconditionally. She'd been at Joe and Demi's 2 year wedding anniversary, and in a few weeks she would get to see PJ blow out the candles on his cake at his second birthday. It was adorable that even though he'd inherited his father and grandfather's name, PJ had his own nickname and therefore his own identity. Miley visited his sister's grave a lot less now, but Miley thoughts travelled occasionally to the goddaughter she never got to meet. PJ would smile at his dad, or mumble "Mumma"; and Miley could imagine a little girl standing next to him, with dark curls, wearing the cutest smile and the prettiest dress.

Miley's mind continued to wander until the chirp of her phone snapped her out of the daze she was in. She clambered over her bed to the nightstand, almost dropping the device twice until she finally clicked the right button.

_Nick's up to something. More than this party. Which btw, you still have to pretend I didn't tell you bout! – Dani_

Miley laughed aloud as she read Danielle's message. It was true, earlier in the week Kevin's wife had slipped up and accidentally informed Miley of the party. She tried to get more details from Dani, but the attempts were futile. The information, at first, calmed Miley's paranoia. That message however, just assisted in confirming Miley's worst nightmare.

Nick and Miley had broken up a few times since that Christmas when they become official. The first time was because Nick and Miley has disagreed over the way to handle the media regarding their relationship, which had effectively ended it. Hardly 24 hours later, Nick climbed onto the balcony at her Malibu property. He'd barely muttered an apology before Miley had thrown herself into his arms. The second time, they'd been arguing over the lease on the beach house and whether or not Miley was going to renew it. Nick wanted her to move closer to him, Miley wanted to move in with him, although she'd never admit it. Nick's obliviousness had earned him a slap across the head from Demi, and two days later Miley turned up at her house to find the locks changed. She'd called the landlord who informed her that her lease had ended. After 5 minutes of disputing this, Miley heard a roar of a diesel engine behind her. A figure jumped out from the cab. Nick was leaned casually next to the truck in her driveway, dangling a set of keys from his fingers. Miley was thrilled when Nick confessed that he wanted her to live with him. The third time scarcely lasted an hour as they fought over the biochemistry behind diabetes. This time it was Miley's turn to come crawly with an apology, waving the white flag of surrender.

The couple however, whilst still have small disagreements and misunderstandings, had been going strong for the last 12 months without a massive fight. They were cohabitating well, their schedules whilst full, were still able to organised so they spent as much time together as possible. In the last few weeks, Miley had become worried that Nick was losing interest in the relationship. He was often distracted when Miley was trying to talk to him; she caught him lying about his whereabouts on more than one occasion. He was vague about his plans, and he'd go into a different room to take or make phone calls. So when Dani told Miley about the party, she breathed a sigh of relief. She just assumed he was making arrangements for the celebration. Except yesterday, Nick had another secret phone conversation, and then suddenly taken off for a few hours. When she'd asked him where he'd been, he'd refused to answer, haughtily telling her that he doesn't appreciate being checked up on. Dani popped around with PJ in the afternoon, whispering to Miley that she'd been at Miley's parents' place earlier, making some last minute adjustments to the plan. Miley casually asked if Nick was there, but Dani had looked at Miley in confusion.

"No, why? He said as much as he wanted to help, he couldn't. Nick told us that he didn't have time, and that he sucked at lying to you so it was better if we just kept him out of it," stated Danielle, frowning.

Miley bounced PJ on her knee, looking towards the stairs where she knew Nick was down there playing guitar. She bit down on her bottom lip, debating whether or not to share her suspicions with Danielle.

"I think he's cheating on me!" blurted out Miley, shocking herself as she finally said the words she'd been thinking out loud.

A hushed, in depth discussion ensued, only ending as Nick reached the top step to say hello to his sister in law and nephew. Dani threw Miley a look that clearly said 'We'll finish this later!', but unfortunately, they never got the chance.

* * *

Now Miley sat cross legged on her bed, crushed. She let the phone drop from her hand, this time not bothering to retrieve it. She felt her heart sink, and Miley buried her face in a pillow. She felt the familiar darkness start to flood her vision, a chill trace her limbs.

"No!" Miley shouted, even though she knew no one would hear.

She wouldn't allow herself to fall back to that place. With or without Nick, she would not. Miley leaped off the bed, and ran into the wardrobe. Hanging on one side, all Nick's clothes bore down on her. Ignoring the pains in her chest as she glanced at them, she turned her attention to her side. There, tucked away between her jackets and t shirts, was a garment bag barely visible to the eye. Ripping it from the rail, Miley pulled open the zipper and slipped the dress out. She'd bought it the same day that Dani had told her about the party, to ensure she had something to wear. She knew her parents were going to invite her somewhere tonight for a 'small, casual get together'. She knew everyone was meant to act like they'd forgotten it was her birthday next week, so that tonight would be more special. With a fierce determination, Miley flew into the bathroom. She was going to show Nick what he was risking losing.

* * *

"Surprise!" chorused the room, clapping and cheering.

Miley plastered a fake smile across her face, and clutched her chest in mock amazement. Soon she was enveloped in hugs, and the smile turned into a genuine one. Surrounded by people who were there to celebrate her milestone birthday, it was hard not to be swept up in the excitement.

Shortly after her arrival, before Miley had managed to find Nick, Dani ushered her into a secluded corner.

"You know I don't believe Nick would cheat on you," she started, glancing around to check for eavesdroppers. "And I haven't told anyone else about what you said to me. But he's acting really odd tonight. Before you got here, he kept eyeing off the door. And I don't think it was because he was waiting for you, it kind of looked like he was getting ready to make a run for it."

Miley swallowed hard, trying to choke back tears. She opened her mouth to ask Danielle what she thought she should do, when she was interrupted.

"Miley?"

Nick stared disbelievingly at her.

Miley turned to face him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She wore a Grecian style dress which fell to just above her knees. The soft cream colour highlighted her tanned skin, and the cinching of the material at her waist accentuated her curves. The dress wound around her torso into an asymmetrical strap that cascaded down past the low back.

Miley tried to summon the anger that she'd previously felt towards Nick, but it all melted away with one heartbreaking smile from him.

His face was lit up, his eyes dancing with delight. It was as though this was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her, and everyone else didn't exist anymore.

"You look beautiful…" Nick breathed, taking her hand in his.

Dani stepped away from the couple, witnessing the exchange between the two. Anybody could see how in love they were with each other, and this only served to confuse her more about her brother in law's behaviour.

"You did a good job of convincing everyone you didn't know about this party. The dress might give it away though," he chuckled, rubbing his thumb softly over her cheek.

"You knew I knew?" Miley asked, running her hands over his chest.

He wore a simple, crisp white shirt, and dark charcoal slacks. Nick had a thin black tie hanging loosely from his neck, and she could see that his chain with his medical information and promise ring was safely tucked into his singlet underneath.

"Of course," Nick laughed. "I _know_ you, Miley. You can't keep secrets from me, not anymore."

"But apparently you can," she muttered under her breath, casting her eyes downwards.

"What?" Nick looked taken aback, clearly having heard what Miley had said, and known she wasn't referring to the party.

"Speeches!" hollered Noah, running up to Nick and Miley. "Quick, before everyone gets too drunk."

* * *

Noah tugged on Miley's hand, ignorant of the intense moment she had just interrupted. She dragged Miley across the function room, past her other family members, and practically shoved Miley onto a small stage where her father stood.

"Hey Bud!" he whispered, grinning. "I promise I'll keep the embarrassing baby stories to a minimum."

Miley smiled meekly, and struggled to focus her attention on her dad. She saw the room full of people laugh at his jokes and stories, and a few misty eyes as he concluded the speech. There were former co stars, fellow Disney stars, her band, producers, directors, record label bosses, and half of the Hollywood elite standing before her. Miley raised her eyebrows as she realised a lot of these people wouldn't have been at her 18th birthday. And now, years later now that she was back on top, here they all were. Everyone... except for Nick. Miley frantically scanned the crowd for him, trying to pick his mop of curls among the sea of people. Her gaze found Danielle who had PJ squirming in her arms. Dani noticed Miley's alarmed look, and shrugged her shoulders. Just as Miley was about to run from the stage in humiliation because she thought her own boyfriend had just bailed on her 21st birthday because he didn't love her anymore, PJ finally managed to break free of his mother's grip and start for the stage.

"Uncle Nick!" he yelled, trying to reach the stairs.

Joe scooped the little boy up, grabbing his ankles and hanging him upside down. Demi swatted her husband, scolding him to turn her godson the right way up.

The group laughed at the toddler's antics, but Miley didn't notice. Joining her on stage, Nick approached Miley. She could see him shaking a little, and shifting his weight almost nervously.

"I'm usually a very private guy," he whispered to her, placing his hands on her waist. "But I've been trying to weeks to organise the most special moment to do this, away from everything and everyone. Where it could be just me and you. But everything kept messing up and it was stressing me out. And then this morning, I decided to give up because you're Miley. You're hyper, and outgoing, and fun, and caring, and stubborn, and gorgeous, and everything to me. You make me the happiest man in the world. And this time, in front of these people that care about you just as much as I do, it's time to do this your way…"

Miley frowned at Nick, struggling to make sense of his rambling. Her jaw fell open when he got down on one knee in front of her.

"As you family and friends as my witnesses, and with your dad's blessing," Nick looked to Billy who nodded knowingly. "Miley, I promise to love you forever, with everything in my heart. You are the only one for me. And I want everyone to know that I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?"

* * *

Miley's eyes grew wide and she clamped her hand over her mouth. There was shouting and whistling, but the deafening noise of the crowd seemed to wash over Miley without any effect. After a few seconds, Nick rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, waiting for Miley to respond.

After she realised she hadn't moved a muscle, let alone given Nick an answer, she crouched down to his level.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, her face now very close to the little Jacob & Co box he had in his hand.

The gold ring had a huge Solitaire round brilliant-cut diamond with pave diamond border and band sparkling at her. It was simple, and perfect. Resisting the urge to touch it, she forced herself to look into Nick's smouldering brown eyes.

"Because we can pretend this is just a big elaborate joke for Justin's new version of the show. I'm sure if we ask Ashton nicely, he'd talk his producers into working this in somehow. MTV won't mind."

"Is that a no?" Nick hissed, his cheeks flooding with colour, acutely aware of the bated breath the entire room was holding.

Miley straightened herself back up, and peered down at Nick's innocent expression. He wasn't cheating on her. He was waiting for her to tell him that there was no one else in this life that she wants, or ever will want, more than she wants him. Miley couldn't picture her future without Nick by her side. The corners of her mouth turned up as she imagined little Nick's running around, family holidays and growing old together.

"It's a thousand times yes," Miley declared, knowing that she would never love someone the way she loved Nick.

Nick got to his feet as everyone began cheering, and pulled the ring from the box. He slid it onto her left hand, where it fit perfectly. Trying to muffle an excited squeal, Miley jumped on Nick, who stumbled back a bit.

A few loose curls covered his forehead, and Miley reached to brush them back. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, lifting her up. She laughed, tossing her head back and her hair which had grown out tumbled down her shoulders. She held on tightly to his neck and he started to spin her around. Her previous anxiety about their relationship was gone; in fact every care in the world just fell away when she was in Nick's arms.

Miley kissed Nick, pressing her lips to his. Forgetting about the room full of people, she eagerly sought out his tongue with hers, enjoying the warmth of his mouth on hers.

"The best thing about me is you," he told Miley. "I love you, Miley."

Smiling, Miley leaned in to kiss Nick softly.

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give to you forever."

"You're quoting 'The Notebook'? Really?" Nick laughed.

Nick and Miley's families were scrambling on to the stage, ready to congratulate them.

Knowing they only had a few seconds before people swamped them, Nick lifted Miley's chin so he could stare into her eyes.

"She had come back into his life like a sudden flame; blazing and streaming into his heart," he mumbled quietly. "He stayed up contemplating the certain agony he knew would be his if he were to lose her twice."

"Do you think our love can make miracles?" Miley whispered.

"I do," quoted Nick.

Miley chuckled, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"That's a good line to practice for later," she joked.

"Enough movie scene re-enactments. This is our very own epic love story, no copying. And you really have to stop making me watch your chick flicks because it's embarrassing that I know them line for line!"

Their families reached them, shouting and screaming in excitement.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you, too."

Their bodies entwined, their hearts calling out to each other as they would until the end of time, Nick and Miley kissed again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) Thanks all!**


End file.
